Sharp Horns on the Moon
by MeTheFanFictionReader
Summary: That fateful night, something changed. Something so Big I can't put it in a summary. Just how far will a mother go to protect her child? This story is up for adoption, I ran out of ideas for it.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Sharp Horns on the Moon

By: MeTheFanFictionReader

A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so forgive me if I make any mistakes. I don't have a beta.

Chapter 1 - Prologue (must read to understand!)

\- Halloween, 1981

"NO!" the redhead sobbed. "Do anything to me, just not my Harry!" While snarling, a inhumanly voice replied. "I'm here for the child. Move out of the way and there will be no need to harm you." "Never!" "Very well. Avada Kedavra!"

And in those last few seconds before she was killed, she thought of something. Gazing out the window at the crescent moon, she chanted: _"Sharp Horns on the Moon, may you light the way for my Harry. For he will grow to be strong under the guidance of your light. May you grant him protection, comfort, and safety in all places. As he walks on the path to his destiny, grant him wisdom, cunning, and the help of friends. I believe in you."_

With those final words, she fell to the ground, lifeless. Then the killer moved on to the child, saying "Avada Kedavra," and was forced from his body, his soul slipping unnoticed into the darkness, all the while thinking '_I will come back. I will have my revenge.'_

A/N: How was that? I know it was short, but that chapter was needed.

More next time,

MeTheFanFictionReader


	2. Chapter 2 - Letters, Hallelujah!

Sharp Horns on the Moon

By: MeTheFanFictionReader

A/N: I am sorry about the first chapter. Even I know that it wasn't very good. I promise this one will be better. I do not have a beta.

Chapter 2 - Letters, Hallelujah!

\- July 24, 1991

Harry woke to a musical knocking on his door, signaling it was time to get up. "Hurry up sleepyhead!" His sister called. "We're having pan-cakes" she said, singing the last word. "You have 5 minutes before I eat yours" with that she skipped away. Harry rolled over in bed, thinking how muck his life had changed in the past years.

When he was four he woke up to find his relatives talking with a lady in the sitting room, and a girl who he guessed to be about 10 years old walking around. She walked right up to him and asked if he wanted to read a book with her. His reply was a shy "sure" that changed everything. Then his Uncle stood up and said "He's all yours. Just make sure we never see him again. From then on he had lived with the Tonks family, leading to many things. Like when he was six, they had found out he was a metamorphosis, like his sister, Nymphadora (who he called Nymmie because he had trouble saying her full name).

With a voice from downstairs saying he had 30 seconds left, he jumped out of bed and ran all the way until he was at the table. Halfway through breakfast, the yearly Hogwarts owl flew in, dropping a letter at Nymmie's place. This time, it dropped a letter in front of Harry also! "My first Hogwarts letter! Hallelujah!" He shouted, jumping up from his chair and almost knocking over the table in the process. One loud celebration later, they visited Diagon Alley for books and school supplies. Harry fell asleep on the couch right when he walked in from exhaustion. He was going to Hogwarts.

A/N: You may have noticed that I am not very good at writing long chapters. Oh well. If you want me to fix something, you have to leave a review or I will never know. I will mainly update on weekends, bus maybe if I get a lot of positive reviews, I may update early. Next chapter is train ride to Hogwarts! Kisses to all my reviewers,

MeTheFanFictionReader


	3. Chapter 3 - On The Way to Paradise!

Sharp Horns on the Moon

By: MeTheFanFictionReader

A/N: Sorry about my spelling mistakes last time. When I get an idea, I type super fast. This is the chapter where the mystery starts… okay, it started in the first chapter then decided to hide from the second. Anyway, CHOO-CHOO! Hogwarts time!

Chapter 3 - On The Way to Paradise!

\- September 1st, 1991

At 3:24 a.m., a tired Harry Potter twisted and turned in bed. He was going to Hogwarts. 'That's a good thing, right?' He thought. He would get to know kids his own age, and learn at the school his sister loved and talked about so much. Yet, he wasn't excited. He was worried. The thought 'what if they find out?' kept running through his head. 'What if they hate me for it?' Finally he decided that he'd just keep it a secret, until he had someone he could trust not to tell anybody. After all, there must be at least ONE person there who was nice and thought that being part demon was cool. Although, that was probably easier thought then done. He'd manage somehow. And with that thought, he drifted off to sleep.

\- Later That Day…

On the train, he had no idea who to sit next to. So he chose to sit next to a bushy-haired girl, and later he found out her name was Hermione. They spent hours talking about houses and classes. Before he could believe it, the train ride was over and they were in a train station at Hogsmeade. Harry felt he could trust his new friend with anything.

Love to my BFF who promised to review this,

MeTheFanFictionReader


End file.
